Dream vs Reality
by MARscianimefiVEL
Summary: Naruto and his friends are in a stumble. They need to figure out which world is the real one and which on is the lie and a dream that can never be. World 1- SasuNaru, SakuraxItachi, HinataxKiba, ShikamaruxTemari. World 2- Canon Pairings. Some M parts, not many.
1. Chapter 1

World 1-

Naruto walked out of the classroom as soon as the final bell rang. Sasuke was in his class. He had a crush on him since the first time he saw him. Naruto didn't have any courage to talk to him. Also, he wasn't sure of it. Sasuke always wooed the girls and they always were surrounding him. He didn't want to talk to him and make a fool out of himself. His best friend, Sakura was going out with his older brother Itachi. Sasuke was his and Sakura's friend but, Naruto wanted Sasuke to be more to him. He has told Sakura about his feelings for Sasuke. She listens to him, she tells him to just ask. She knows Sasuke feels the same way because he has told her. Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura talking at her locker. He came up to them. "Hey guys." Naruto smiled. "Hey Naruto." Sakura replied. Sasuke smiling. "I'll catch up with you two later, Itachi is taking me out." She nodded running to the door where Itachi was waiting for her. "Naruto." "Sasuke." They both said at the same time. Naruto looked away. "You go first Sasuke." He told him. "Meet me at the park at sunset. I want to talk." He told him walking away. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha who was leaving. He then nodded, heading the opposite way to his locker got his things and hurried out to his car where his dad was picking him up. "How was school?" Minato asked. "Fine." Naruto told him. "Dad, can you drive me to the park after dinner?" "Hm?" He looked in his rear view mirror at Naruto. "What for?" "Sasuke asked me to meet him there." "Sure." He smiled. After dinner Naruto got out of his school uniform and into something comfortable. He then went downstairs and got in the car with his dad. "So, what are you up to?" Minato asked. "Dunno. He didn't tell me." Naruto shrugged. When he arrived Naruto got out the car. "Call me when you're ready to leave." Minato reminded him. Naruto nodded. Sasuke was sitting on his car waiting for Naruto to come. At least four girls handed him their numbers and took them gladly. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him. Naruto looked over at him and ran up to him. "What is it that you want Sasuke? Are we going to watch a game or play one. Oh, are we going to-" "Shut up." Sasuke told him. Naruto shut his mouth, confused. Sasuke has never told him to 'shut up' before. "Did I do something wrong…?" Naruto's voice went down. "Sasuke…if I upset you I'm-" "I said shut up." Sasuke said again. He then took Naruto by the arm and sat him down on the car next to him. "Just listen." He said. "You're making it harder to tell you by babbling. You babble too much. You know that?" Sasuke chuckled. He then reached down and grabbed Naruto's hand. He kissed it. "Naruto, I love you." Naruto's face went a deep red. Then pulled his hand away. "Sakura set you up. She told you I had feelings for you she-" "What?" Sasuke looked at him confused. "I didn't even know. Naruto, Sakura never told me." Naruto looked at him in the eyes. "She didn't?" Sasuke shook his head. "No. I promise." He smiled. "Get in." He told him getting in the driver's seat. Naruto got in. "Let's stay here. No one is coming it's late." Naruto nodded. "Hey, thank you. I never had enough courage to tell you myself." Naruto told him. "I didn't either until now. It was hard." Sasuke said leaning in to kiss Naruto. Naruto let him and they stayed in that for a minute. Releasing, Sasuke hopped in the back. "K'mon." Sasuke said patting the back seat. Naruto jumped in. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back in the seat. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "Shh." Sasuke said. "You're my fox now. I won. Give me the nine tails." He then teased Naruto remembering back to when they used to pretend they were ninjas from what they made up calling it the 'Hidden Leaf Village' and Sasuke pretended to be a rogue ninja and Sakura and Naruto had to bring him home. "It's been so long. Just come home." Naruto whispered. Sasuke reached up Naruto's shirt lifting it off him. "I'll be with you no matter what my little nine tails." Naruto letting Sasuke do this kicked his shoes off and pulled off Sasuke's with his feet. Sasuke smiled biting Naruto's ear. Naruto reached for Sasuke's shirt and pulled it off. Sasuke put his forehead on Naruto's. "Thank you Naruto." He kissed him on his forehead. "It's getting late though. Sasuke sat up. He put his shoes on. "It's hot out here." Naruto laughed. "Well…" He looked at the temperature on the car. 58. It was fall. Naruto reached for his shirt and put it on. Then his jacket. Sasuke just put his shirt on and put his jacket on Naruto's lap. "Keep that at your place." He told him. Naruto looked at his sleek leather jacket. Then took his off. His was just a cotton orange hoodie. He then put in his back seat. "Keep mine too." Naruto told him smiling. Sasuke shook his head. "See you tomorrow." Sasuke said Naruto opened the car door. Sasuke grabbed his arm. "Wait." Naruto looked at him in the face. Sasuke leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll pick you up in the morning kay?" "Yea." Naruto was blushing. "Love you." Sasuke called as Naruto walked up his driveway. "Love you too." Naruto called back. Naruto walked inside and Sasuke drove away. Naruto had Sasuke's jacket on. "Hey." Minato said as Naruto started up the stairs. "Oh hey dad." "New jacket?" Naruto looked down realizing he had it on. "Heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head anxiously. He didn't want to tell anyone about him and Sasuke yet. "Yea." Naruto replied. Then quickly went upstairs before Minato could say anymore. Naruto shut his door and locked it so no one could get in. He took the jacket off and put it in the bottom drawer. He moved all his cloths out of there and into the other two. He wanted to leave this one for Sasuke. He heard his home phone ring. He ran to it quickly. "NARUTO! SASUKES ON THE PHONE!" Kushina called to him right before he picked it up. "OK MOM." He yelled back. Naruto picked up the phone. "Hello?" Naruto asked. "Hello my little nine tails." "Sasuke." He said laughing a little. "That is your nickname." Sasuke told him. "You need to come up with one for me." Naruto sat down on his bed laying down. "Nickname? Hm." "Ah well, I'll give you time." Sasuke replied. "I miss you already Sasuke…" Naruto told him. "Your jacket isn't enough. I also left a whole drawer for you. So you can keep some cloths here. You know so those pop up sleepovers." Sasuke laughed. "Thanks." He was amused. "Hm?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing. Sakura and Itachi are just downstairs on the couch. They are making a lot of noise." "Like?" Naruto asked. "They are yelling at each other about what is better, I don't even know some movies. "Uh…" "Yes." Sasuke then screamed out his door. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP." Naruto was taken back. "Sasuke. Let them be." "I am trying to have a nice conversation with you they won't-" "It's ok." Naruto told him, yawning. "It's late. We have school tomorrow. I need to go to bed." Naruto then said. "Alright. Good night my little Nine Tails. I love you." Sasuke said. "Love you too, goodnight my raven." They both hung up. 'Raven? I like that.' Sasuke closed his eyes. 'Raven? That was so stupid. Sasuke is going to think I'm dumb..." Naruto put his hands on his face. "ARGH!" He screamed throwing his pillow at the other wall. He then threw himself back and laid down. "Damn it." He then heard footsteps. Naruto pretended to be asleep. His mom came in and found the pillow with Naruto sleeping. "Talking in his sleep." She shook her head and put the pillow on his bed.

World 2-

Naruto woke up and got dressed. He sighed. "Another mission." He heard banging at his door. He ran down tying his headband on. "I heard you Sakura." He opened the door. "Kakashi Sensei?" he asked. "Sakura and Sai are meeting us at the gate. Naruto nodded. He grabbed his bag. "It's about time Naruto. Why are you always so late." Sakura crossed her arms. "Sorry, I slept in again." Naruto rubbed his eyes. Yawning. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sai was smiling. "You need to be on time Naruto." "No one asked you Sai." Naruto breathed heavily and angered. 'Whatever happens over there, shows up on your body here. So say, you were punched in the face, or got a cut, on your arm there, that would show up here on your arm. You will remember getting it, so will everyone else, but you won't remember where. I can barely remember what I do in the other world.' Tsunade told Kakashi, they were in the office. 'If you die here, your body is eternally stuck in the other world. Like take Itachi for example, he was killed by Sasuke here, in the other world, he won't be able to sleep he sleeps but keeps waking up. There is nothing we can do. The same with Naruto's parents. Sadly.' Kakashi nodded. He shook his head. "Let's just go." He told the team. "Kakashi Sensei, you ok?" Naruto asked. "Yea, I'm fine." Naruto thought back to his dream. He was with Sasuke they were kissing. He shook his head, 'no' he thought. 'Why would I dream that..." He looked over at Sakura who looked sick in the face. He shrugged it off. Sakura thought to herself. "I dated Itachi in that dream...he kissed me on the lips. He caressed my breasts.' She stopped. She looked down at the ground. "I think I'm going to be sick." She told them. Naruto looked at her in the face. "Sakura..." He led her over to a bush and she threw up. "You two alright?" Kakashi called over. Sakura nodded. "Yea." She then walked back to the road and they walked more. "It's getting late, why don't we stop here for the night. Tomorrow we will reach the hideout." Kakashi told them. They all agreed setting up camp and laying down. Naruto was the last to close his eyes.


	2. The Gateway

World 1-

"NARUTO!" he was jolted awake from his dad. "Dad..." Naruto sat up. "You slept in again. Sasuke is waiting outside in his car. You need to be in school in about 15minutes. Go!" Minato demanded. Naruto jolted out of bed and grabbed his cloths and changed as fast as he could. He grabbed his bookbag and Sasuke's jacket and ran outside. "Hey, sorry." Naruto said putting his bag on the floor. "It's ok." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's. Naruto was putting on Sasuke's jacket just as he started to drive. "You need a new alarm." Sasuke told him. "I know. I just haven't had time to get one." He shrugged. "Have you told your parents, you know about us?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. I don't know if I should. I mean, I don't want something bad to happen. What if they make it so I can't talk to you anymore. That would hurt." Naruto told him. "Why don't I come over tonight. It's Friday anyhow." Sasuke said stopping the car in the parking lot. "Sleepover?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yea. I'd like that." Sasuke got out and as did Naruto. They walked into school together. Sakura was leaning up against Sasuke's locker. "Hey!" She called when she spotted them. The two came up. "Sooooooo?" She smirked. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "I did it." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I asked him and we are now dating." Naruto agreed. "I didn't know you liked me back Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head. "Where's Itachi anyway?" Sasuke asked Sakura. She shrugged. "He said something about his friends and took off. I'll see him at lunch." Sasuke nodded and they all headed to class. Naruto sat two desks behind Sasuke in their Chemistry class. He was partnered with Ino, Sakura's best friend since elementary school. He was friends with her but she was a little snooty in his opinion. Sasuke on the other hand was paired with a red head, Gaara. Gaara was another one of their friends since middle school. After the lesson, they had about ten minutes left. Sasuke got up and walked over to the desk with Ino and Naruto. Ino had a huge crush on Sasuke since, well forever. "Hi Sasuke..." She said waving to him. He took the empty chair in the desk in front of theirs. "Hey Ino." He said. Gaara sat next to him. "You never come back here." Ino said still a bit wooed. "I came to talk to Naruto." He told her. "He is my friend remember." She nodded. "Yea I get it." She stood up, the bell was going to ring any second. Later, at lunch Sasuke sat down at the table with Sakura, Itachi, Ino, Gaara, Hinata, and Kiba. He made sure the seat next to him was open for Naruto who came in about a minute later. "Hey." Naruto said sitting down next Sasuke. Naruto put his hands down on the table and started to eat. With his open hand, Sasuke interlocked his with Naruto's open hand. Naruto blushed ever so slightly. "Well, it's about time Sasuke." Itachi shook his head teasingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. After school, Naruto and Sasuke got into his car. Sasuke started up the car and looked at Naruto. "Are you alright? Ever since school ended today, you haven't seemed yourself." He went to grab Naruto's hand and he pulled away. "Sasuke...behind you." He looked in his rear view mirror. "Sakura?" He rolled the window down. "Hey, something wrong?" She looked at Naruto. "We need to talk." She told him. "Hm?" Naruto was curious about what she was going to say. He looked at Sasuke. "Whatever it is, can it wait?" He could tell Sasuke just wanted to leave and get to Naruto's place so they could talk to his parents already. "Naruto, it's about us three, our English teacher, Sai, and Itachi." She felt a shudder. Naruto sighed. "Sakura, can this wait until tomorrow?" "No." She replied. "Fine." He got out of the car, and walked over to her, she led him over to the sidewalk and Sasuke watched from the distance. "Naruto, I want to tell Itachi, but I thought I should tell you first, since you are my best friend. She shrugged. "Did I smell like throw up this morning?" "Uh..." Naruto was confused. He thought she was going to say something else. "Please. Be honest. I could smell it when I woke up." "A little." She nodded. "Look at your stomach." He pulled his shirt up. There was a huge mark on the side like he was cut by a katana. "I knew it. It's real. The doorway, all of it." Sakura shook her head upset. "Doorway?" Sakura nodded. "What happens there, affects the here." Naruto looked around. "I should go. Sasuke's coming over tonight and my dad's going to get worried. Call me tonight and we can talk." He told her. "Thank you Naruto." She said and he got back in the car. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged. "She was talking about a doorway." He touched his side. "I remember getting this, but I don't know where." They arrived at the house. Naruto and Sasuke went straight upstairs and he took his shirt off. "A sword?" Sasuke toughed the scar. "No, a Katana." Naruto corrected him. "But..." It hit him. Sasuke remembered what happened. It seemed so distant to him. Like it was another life. "Naruto...this doorway, what did she say about it?" Sasuke was curious. He sat down on Naruto's bed. He took his shoes off. "She said 'Whatever happens there, affects the here.' Whatever that means." Naruto told him sitting on the floor. Sasuke nodded. "I think I know how it happened. Please don't hate me for it." Naruto agreed. He sat forward and put his hands on Sasuke's legs. "Of course." Sasuke then told Naruto. "This other world Sakura talked about. I think I may have been there before, you were there too. That scar, I gave you it. We were in a fight. Not sure exactly what happened though..." Naruto looked down at his scar. "I forgot about this. Until Sakura pointed it out." He stood up and Sasuke moved back until his back was against the wall, Naruto sat between his legs. Sasuke touched his scar. "It's like a distant life. It's there but so far away." Naruto nodded. "Yea, I have seen some of this stuff too. It does feel distant, but let's not think about it too much. Ok?" Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's waist. Breaking the kiss Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads touched. "Thank you for not getting mad." Sasuke admitted. "Of course." Naruto kissed his forehead. There was a knock at the door. "Naruto, Sasuke, dinner is ready." Kushina told them from behind the door not opening it. Naruto then called back looking away from Sasuke to the door. "Ok mom, be there in a minute." He then took Sasuke's hand and they walked downstairs together. Sasuke leading him. They sat down at the table. Minato smiled "So Sasuke, you are sleeping over tonight?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto was holding his hand under the table. Naruto and Sasuke had planned out how they were to tell Naruto's parents. When everyone was sitting and eating and happy, Naruto stood up with Sasuke. The made it so Kushina and Minato could see them holding hands. "Dad, Mom, please don't hate me or anything...I really like Sasuke and he likes me back, I'm going out with him. That's what last night was all about. The jacket I came home with is Sasuke's." Everyone was silent. "Whatever you feel then go for it." Minato smiled. "I support you all the way." Kushina nodded agreeing. "Thank you!" Naruto hugged them both. "Now, go on upstairs, get in your pj's. I'll see you two tomorrow." Kushina smiled to Naruto. They both ran upstairs and got their pj's on. "Sasuke, I'm afraid to go to sleep tonight..." Naruto looked at him. Sasuke was finishing and put his shirt on. "K'mon." Sasuke stood putting his hand out to Naruto. "I'll lie with you; we can fall asleep together." Sasuke took him into the bed and they laid down and both shut their eyes. "Good night my nine tails." Sasuke said rubbing his hand through Naruto's hair. Naruto was laying on Sasuke's chest.

World 2-

"Alright, time to get up." Kakashi told Naruto. "I am up." He yawned. "Sakura." He looked at her. "Hey!" Naruto said rocking her back and forth till she woke. Sakura hit him in the stomach. "Don't ever do that again." Naruto fell back holding his stomach. "Sakura!" He yelled. "K'mon. We need to get going." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the tent. Naruto stood up. "Don't do that." He put his stuff in his bag. "Then don't go rocking me back and forth like that." She said annoyed. "Heh Heh. Sorry." Naruto stood up. "Alright, that's enough let's get going." Kakashi told the group. They started for Sasuke's hideout. Naruto was thinking about his dream he had last night, wondering what in the world happened. He remembered going home with Sasuke, his parents were there, Sakura talking to him. Some kind of doorway. When they rested for lunch, Sakura kept staring off into the sky. "Sakura, you ok?" Naruto asked her. "Hm?" Her mind was on her dream she was having last night, her night with Itachi made her feel sick like the day before. "Oh yea, I'm alright." She said forcing a smile. Kakashi looked at them, "Sakura, you can share what is on your mind. Whatever you say we won't speak about it outside of this group." He reminded her. "You know this." Sakura shrugged. "It's just that" she looked at Naruto. "I don't know...I've been having these dreams...everyone is in it." She stopped. "What dreams?" Naruto asked, thinking about the 'doorway' "Don't think I'm crazy or anything…I don't like it myself. I was talking to you and Sasuke. You two were in his car. I wanted to talk to you about something. I can't remember what. It all seems so distant." She shook her head. "I apparently have been dating Sasuke's brother Itachi for some time. It doesn't feel like a normal dream at all. It goes on a day to day basis." She looked at Kakashi and then at Naruto. Sai shrugged. "Dreams are dreams." He said. "You're no help." She mumbled. "I've experienced something similar…" Naruto admitted. "You had me show you my scar Sasuke gave me from his katana in our last battle with him. You said something about a gateway."He then added. Sakura nodded. "Yea, that's what it was. A gateway." She stood up. "You and I are sharing a dream?!" She looked at Kakashi. "Were all experiencing the same thing. Lady Tsunade told me not to say anything. Unless one of you brought it up." Sakura nodded. "Yes. But, the thing is…it all seems so real. And another, since Sasuke has killed Itachi, in this thing we all experience like Lady Tsunade has told Kakashi Sensei, Itachi has been having trouble sleeping." Naruto's eyes went wide. "That explains why my parents do too. I thought it was just a normal thing for them. I guess not." Naruto shuddered. "Well, why don't we start heading forward. If we leave now we will reach the entrance by nightfall and can make our move in the morning." Agreeing the group stood and started on the road. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you and Sasuke in this dream-" She was cut off. "Don't want to talk about it." He admitted a bit tense. "It's like how you feel with Itachi." He looked at her. "Yea, I guess so." She shrugged. "Where do those feelings come from? I mean, you and Sasuke are friends but, Itachi and I, we barely know one another, and I don't even like him. He scares me a little." He looked forward. "I don't know." When they reached the entrance they set up camp nearby, but far enough for Karin to not notice their presence. Sakura laid down as did Naruto. *yawn* Naruto looked at Sakura. "Try to get some sleep ok?" He told her. "Just don't think about it too much so you can sleep." "You too Naruto." She smiled turning over.


End file.
